Love the Enemy
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: Clare's fiance is killed the day during their wedding. As she struggles to move on, she comes across this mysterious man, Eli Goldsworthy. Once the two get together, Clare slowly begins to unravel these secrets about Eli.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know I said I wasn't going to abandon my other stories and I MEANT that. Lately, I've been busy with school and grades. My mom got on my case about my grades and she took away my laptop for a while... as you can see, I'm now just getting it back. Okay, now, I have a FULL schedule about when I'll update. I'll tell you in each of my stories and I'll put it on my profile. **

**Love the Enemy will be updated every Monday. Degrassi: MY Edition will be updated every Tuesday. Closer to You will be updated every Wednesday.**

**About the story: Adam and Eli didn't go to Degrassi, therefore, Clare has never met them until she gets older. Clare is 27 along with Jenna, Alli, and Adam. Jess(my character) and Eli are 28.**

**The first part of the story is third-person, but the rest of the story will be in Clare's POV. There will be a few chapters that might have Eli's POV, but I'm not sure because I'm now working on the story.**

**If you have any more questions, feel free to PM me or ask me in the comments. I'd be happy to know what you all think about this, so please leave reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Degrassi related in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter One— **_**Fear of Moving On **_

Clare twirls in the mirror one last time. She fixes her dress one last time. Her lips curls into a smile as her bridesmaids come over towards her to give her a hug. They all squeeze her tightly, telling her how much they love her and how happy they are for her.

A soft knock breaks the friends up and Jenna goes to open the door. In walk Helen Martin. Her mouth drops as she stares at her gorgeous daughter.

"You look beautiful," Helen says as she pulls her daughter into a tight hug, "I can't believe you and Dustin are finally tying the knot. He's such a good man, Clare."

"Thank you mama," Clare says before turning to her newest best friend and her former roommate, Jessie, "and thank you, Jess, for introducing me to Dustin. I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you."

"No problem, hot mama," Jess winks.

"Are you all set?" Alli asks as she rakes her fingers through her dark hair.

"Yep," Clare smiles, "I cannot wait to become Clare Crawford. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes," everyone says in unison.

Another knock appears on the door. This time it's Glen asking if everyone is all set. Clare smiles and nods her head. As everyone began to walk out, Clare takes a deep breath and grab on to Glen. Before they can even make it to the aisle—before they could even see everyone waiting for her to walk gracefully down the aisle—gun shots began to echo through the church followed by piercing screams.

Clare looked at Glen in confusion. What the hell was going on? Glen told Clare to stay put, but she ignored him and followed him into the room she was supposed to get married in. Everyone was running passed her, screaming to the top of her lungs.

Clare's heart began to pound against her chest. She searched the room to see if she could see Dustin. Once everyone was cleared out, Clare spotted him lying at the altar, surrounded by blood.

"NO!" Clare screams as she hikes up her dress to run towards him. She flops down and cradles Dustin in her arms. His breathing was uneven and deep down, Clare knew that she was seconds away from losing him.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she screams to whoever is near. Then, she whispers to Dustin, "Help is on the way, baby. We're going to take you to the hospital, and then we can plan this whole wedding over. Maybe this time I'll take you up on that one offer. We can go on that cruise to get married."

Dustin struggles to give Clare a small smile. Clare giggles through her tears as she sees his enthusiasm. Unfortunately, Dustin time is running short. His breathing becomes slower. She pecks his lips as his eyes rolls to the back of his head. Clare cries harder and begins to run her fingers through Dustin's hair.

How could someone do this to her? How could the most beautiful day of her life turn into a living nightmare within seconds?

Glen walks over towards Clare and sits down next to her. Clare doesn't take her eyes off Dustin. She just cries and lays her head on Glen's shoulder. Glen wraps his arm around Clare's shoulder and kisses the top of her head.

"Uh, Clare—"

"How could someone be this heartless?" she whispers before yelling, "How could they kill my fiancé on _our_ wedding day? What did he ever do to deserve this?!"

"Clare, calm down, baby. Come on let's get you outside with the girls and your mother."

"No, I can't leave Dustin. He wouldn't want me to leave him."

"Clare—"

"No, Glen!"

Glen mumbles an "okay" before he got up and left Clare alone with Dustin. Clare continued to cry and hold Dustin before the paramedics came. They pulled Clare away from Dustin which made her cry harder. As Dustin was being carried away, Clare screamed and cried. Glen came to hold her and rub her bathing soothingly. Jess, Jenna, and Alli were standing by her side, crying with her.

…

Glen dropped Clare and the girls off at Clare and Dustin's place. As the four went inside, Clare excused herself to go into her and Dustin's room. As she looked around, all she could think about was Dustin. She cried as she slipped off her bloody wedding dress. She went to retrieve one of Dustin's t-shirt from the closet. She slipped it on and walked towards the bed. She got under the covers and inhaled his scent. Clare grabbed Dustin's pillow and hugged it tightly to her body. It's been hours since Dustin had left and Clare missed him like crazy. He was her rock and has been since her second month at university.

Before drifting off to sleep, Clare's phone began to ring. Clare looked at the screen and that it said: **ANONOMOUS**. Puzzled, she decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said slowly.

"I know who killed him," the voice said, "I know who killed Dustin."

_Two Years Later_

"You are such a delightful woman, Clare Edwards. I'd love for us to be something more than just friends."

There was a hopeful tone in Eli's voice, but I know that I can't be with him—not yet. It's been two years since Dustin's death and I can't seem to move on. I _won't_ move on.

There was nothing wrong with Eli, though. He was everything I'd want if I was searching for a man, again. He was sweet, gentle, and had the same interests as me. He's been a good distraction from Dustin every once in a while, but sometimes my mind would drift back to him.

Eli looks at me with those green, hopeful eyes. I take a deep breath and brace myself to reject him. I know that it'll crush him since I always tell him no. Somehow he seems to understands, but that'll never stop him from trying.

"Eli…" I start in a soft voice.

"You're still not over your ex," he says then sighs sadly, "I understand, you know I do."

Over one of our dates to a book signing, Eli told me about his ex, Julia. He told me how he felt for her and how much she meant to him. He told me about her death and how much that impacted him. I was a little grateful that I had someone who had gone through a similar situation as me.

_Eli and I had met at a club one night. He was out with his close friend, Adam, and I was out with Jess. Jess had dragged me out the house. Although she had felt sorry for what I was going through, she thought that it was time for me to stop moping around and go out. Honestly, I agreed with her. _

_She dragged me to some raging club one of her ex's recommended we went to. When we walked in, all eyes were on us—well, mainly Jess. _

_Jess is supermodel beautiful. She has long, blonde hair and mysterious gray eyes. She has an "hour-glass" body shaped. I know looks aren't everything, but Jess has more than that. She has a flirty, fun personality and she's my level smart. She and I had no trouble getting along._

_Jess scanned the club while I just stood there, wanting nothing more than to go home and curl up in Dustin's pillow. I begin to pout when Jess turns around to give me a sharp look._

"_Oh hell no, hot mama," she says with a disapproving look, "You're not about to get all pouty on me. We're going to have some fun. So, come on hot mama, let's go find us a couple of hot guys to buy us some drinks."_

_Jess dragged me through the club and we stopped at the bar. Jess looked around and pushed up her boobs a little to get extra attention. I scoffed at her and she just laughed it off. _

_A couple of seconds later, two guys came up to us. One had piercing green eyes and a dazzling smirk. He was wearing a gray button up and black skinny jeans. His dark hair hung over his eyes and his smell was sort of… __**intoxicating**__. His friend had blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He wore a white V-neck with blue jeans. Around his nose were a few specs of freckles. He had the eyes for Jess, which was fine by me because I had the eyes for the green-eyed boy. _

"_Hello gorgeous ladies. I'm Eli," the green-eyed boy said._

"_And I'm Adam," the blue-eyed boy said._

"_I'm Jessie," Jess says flirtatiously._

_When I don't quickly introduce myself, Jess says, "And this is my best friend, Clare. She doesn't get out often so excuse her awkwardness." _

_I rolled my eyes and scoffed at Jess. Leave it to her to embarrass me in front of two cute guys._

"_I think her awkwardness is cute," Eli says, causing my cheeks to go bright pink. _

"Earth to Clare," Eli says, snapping me out of my memory.

I look at him, sort of dazed and confused. He shakes his head and smirks.

"It's so cute when you get lost in your thoughts," he chuckles.

I blush and bite my lip. Besides Dustin, Eli has this sort of effect on me. He makes me blush and do crazy things. I like him… a lot, but the thought of replacing Dustin just doesn't settle with me.

Jess, Alli, and Jenna always tell me that I'm not replacing Dustin. They tell me that Dustin wouldn't want me to be stuck on him forever. I know they're right, but I just can't move on yet.

"Want to double tonight?" Eli asks as we walk out of the Dot.

Since the night the Eli and I met, Adam and Jess has been hooking up. Then, they developed a relationship. Jess tells me that Adam is like no other and that he's different from most of the men that she's been with. I'm happy for Jess; it's about time she found someone that treats her right.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that'll be cool," I smile.

"Great, I'll just text Adam and tell him."

"You know Clare," Eli says as we cross the street, "I cannot wait for us to be a couple. I think that we'll be great together, what you think?"

"Eli now is not the time to talk about this. Please," I plead as memories of Dustin rush through my mind, "Relationships are still a sore subject for me."

"I know," Eli sighs as we walk over towards his car, "Look, I think it's time to move on, Clare. I understand Dustin was killed on the very day of your wedding and I understand you're having a hard time opening up, again. I need you to understand that once you and I are a couple, you'll never regret it."

I think about it and I start to wonder why Eli always pesters me about getting together. He's had his heart set on us being together since our first two months of knowing each other. I always decline his suggestion kindly, but this time I might consider taking it.

Eli and I would make a great couple—or so people (and by people I mean Alli, Jenna, Adam, and Jessie) say. I think about how they will react when I tell them Eli and I are finally a couple. Their hearts will be warming with joy and their smiles will be wide! They will be happy, but will I?

"Eli, you're a great guy—"

"You're not ready, Clare. I understand. I'm sorry that I keep bothering you about this. I just really like you and I thought you felt the same but—"

"_Uh-Oh! The guilt trip is coming!"_ I thought before I immediately said, "Eli, I do like you! I just want for you to give my heart a chance to fully heal. I'm still not over Dustin and it may take some time considering that we've been together since my freshman year of college. He's been my boyfriend for five years and we were finally going to get married."

"Okay, no more asking you," Eli says as he forces a smile on his face, "I'll wait until you're ready, beautiful."

"Thank you, Eli," I smile as we get in the car.

Eli drives me home—Dustin and I's home—and a rush of sadness hit me. Eli takes notice and asks me if I'm okay, but I tell him I'm fine. I get out of the car and go on the porch to unlock the door of my house. I go inside and close the door behind me.

When I turn around, I see Jess sitting on the couch with Jenna and they're smiling at me. They probably want to know if Eli and I are a couple, yet. Honestly, they have nowhere better to be. If Alli wasn't with Dallas 24/7, I'm pretty sure she would've been here, too.

"So, how'd it go?" Jess asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're not a couple if that's what you're wondering."

"What the hell, Clare?" Jess snaps, standing up.

I wince at her tone, because a) Jess _never_ snaps at me and b) she _never_ calls me, Clare unless it's something important.

"Dustin is gone. Can't you forget about him and move on? Eli here has been trying to get with your ass for _months_ and you're _still_ turning him down? A guy can only take so much rejection before he turns on his heels and leave!"

Jenna sees my face and tries to cut Jess off. "Jess, maybe you should give her—"

"You're so damn selfish, Clare! I miss Dustin, too. We all do, but we're not moping around and putting our lives on hold for him!"

"He was the love of my life, Jessie," I scream, "I was ready to be his wife and his was taken from me the very day of our wedding. So, excuse me for being a little heartbroken and traumatized for the rest of my damn life! I still get out and have fun, but I just don't want to date! What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Hot mama," Jess says in a softer tone, "I hear you some nights crying all night, mumbling that you miss Dustin. I peek through your door sometimes to see you still hug his pillow while you look at his picture. I know you miss him, but he'd want you to move on."

I look over at Jenna to see her giving me a shy smile. She's nodding her head encouraging and I know they both want me to move on. Hell, I want myself to move on. But, the thought of letting Dustin goes just scares the hell out of me. I love him so much and it'll seem too weird to open my heart to another man.

I have a mini debate in my head, figuring out if I should call Eli up and let him know that I'd like to try the new couple thing. After coming up with my decision, I take out my cell and dial Eli's number. Immediately after the second ring, Eli answers.

"Hello, beautiful. Miss me already?" Although we're on the phone, I can tell Eli has that signature smirk of his on his face.

"Ha," I laugh nervously, "Eli, about that couple thing—"

"Clare, I told you I understand. I'm ready when you are."

"Eli, I—"

"I get that you're not over Dustin and that's fine. I wasn't completely over Julia and it took me a few years to understand."

"Eli!" I yell, making him go silent. Then, I quickly add, "I want us to be a couple. I'd like to be your girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ I know there is something always going on with me! I keep telling you all siting then I never do it. Then, I always have an excuse. This time, it's my freaking LAPTOP! That old piece of crap won't work properly! I need a new one. I'm currently typing from my iPod so excuse my mistakes if there are any. I will try to get to my other stories sometime this week. *fingers cross***

**This chapter is going to be short, too. It'll only be 1,000+ words since I'm typing on my iPod and I have to sleep because I have school in the a.m. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Degrassi related! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Bitter Sweet Eli**_

Eli and I have been together for two weeks. I must say, it's kind of nice to be in a relationship, again. He's been nothing but sweet to me! He's been surprising me with flowers at work and at home! People who have no clue who we are assume that we've been together for _ages_!

Its been a hell of a day at work today. Between meetings and pitching ideas, I barely had time to breath! As soon as I get through the door, I take off my pumps and sit on the couch. Jess emerges from the guest room, which is technically her room now, and sits next to me. She places her head on my shoulder and when I don't respond, she bites my cheek.

"Agh!" I screech, slapping her shoulder.

"How was work, hot mama?"

"Tiring," I sigh, raking my fingers through my short hair.

"Want a foot massage?"

"Nah, I do need to take a bubble bath, though. Then, I'll call Eli when I'm all relaxed."

"How are you two? It's good to see you back in the game and happy might I add."

Happy? I don't know if I'll describe myself as happy with Eli. I know that's what people expect me to say since I'm with Eli now. I admit, it's refreshing to be with someone for a change instead of crying over Dustin all night. Eli has been a big distracting to that. It's not a bad distraction, but I'd like to think that I wasn't replacing my deceased fiancé.

"We're fine," was all I said.

I love Jess, but she can be quite nosy. I know she's just looking out for me and she doesn't want me to stay moping over Dustin. Honestly, out of all my friends and family, she's the happiest that I'm with someone. I know it's because she's been around picking me up when I was down more than anyone else.

"Eli tells me this is the happiest he has ever been! Hot mama, I swear that guy is _in_ _love_ with you! You're all he talks about! My hot mama has that special charm."

I chuckle and blush slightly. I find it sweet that I'm all Eli talks about. I bite my lip, trying to prevent myself from grinning ear to ear. Jess just smiles and stands up from the couch. She tells me that she's going to go run my bath for me.

A happy sigh comes from my lips. What would I do without Jess?

...

I check my hair one last time in the mirror before straightening my dress. This dress was picked out by Alli. It was a tight, black dress that came to the top of my knees. The dress really complemented my curves! It had thick straps with and a neckline so low that my breasts spilled out. To complete my dress I wore silver stilettos and silver jewelry.

It was Saturday evening and Eli was taking me out. I had no clue where, because he said it was an surprise. Just as I apply a bit of lipgloss on my lips, the doorbell rings. Since Jess is out with Adam, I have to hurry and get it. I run to the door and open the door. Eli is standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. They're a mixture of roses, tulips, and lilies.

I blush slightly as I see Eli examining my dress. He's eyes are roaming all over my body.

"You like it?" I ask, biting my lip, "Alli -"

"Go change!" Eli replies harshly, causing me to wince at his tone.

"W-What's wrong with my dress? You don't like it?"

"I'm taking you out to a nice restaurant; not to some floozy club! Your breasts are practically spilling out! I will not take you out if you're going to look like a cheap whore!" he spats.

I gasp, shocked at what I'm hearing. Eli has never said something so cruel to me before. I've never even seen this side of his before and I do not like it.

"Well," I finally speak, "If you think I look like a _cheap whore_ then maybe we shouldn't go out tonight. Goodbye Eli."

I slam the door in Eli's face. I huff in frustration as I kick off my stilettos. I can hear Eli slam is car door and drive off. I furiously rub off my lipgloss and storm up to my room. I change out my and into a pair of Dustin's basketball shorts with one of my tank tops. I climb into bed and decide to go to sleep.

...

"Cheap whore?!" Alli exclaims as she pops a potato chip in her mouth.

"Hell no, hot mama! Want me to kick his ass?!"

"I will, too," Jenna agrees.

It's Sunday afternoon and like every Sunday, I have a relax day with my girls. I was currently discussing what Eli had told me yesterday. He did call me all today and text me, too. My voicemails and inboxes were filled with him apologizing. Of course, I was ignoring him today.

"There will be no fighting, you two," I tell Jess and Jenna.

My phone rings again and I see Eli's number flash across the screen. Sighing, I press the ignore button.

"How long are you going to ignore him?" Alli asks.

"I'll eventually talk to him tomorrow," I say irritably, "For now, I just want to hang out with my girls."


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ PLEASE READ!**

**How are you all enjoying the story so far? Might I just say, thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that some of you are out here reading this. Anyways, I was going over my old stories and "EClare Affair" stuck out to me. I was thinking about making a sequel? Is anyone willing to read the sequel? If so, you must read EClare Affair first if you haven't. If enough people agree to me making the sequel then, I will. Okay?**

**How do you all feel about Jess? She's annoying; the way she keeps pushing Clare into a relationship is just...ugh. Why does she keep doing that? And what about Eli? The way he had acted towards Clare before they even went on their date! What was up with that? *evil smirk* You'll just have to read to find out. **

**Enjoy! And don't forget to read and review!**

**And a BIG thanks to ilovetaylorswift13 for pointing out that I posted chapter 2 twice. Oops. Okay, now, here's chapter three!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Degrassi related. If I did, Adam would still be alive! R.I.P to my favorite character! **

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Please, Forgive me**_

I sat on the couch, cross-legged, while watching reruns of _Doctor Who._ I have work in the next couple of hours. I know I should be getting ready for work, but I just wanted to lounge around for a while. I thought about taking the day off, but I decided against it. This was my dream job, after all. I doing what I love most: writing.

I pull myself off the couch and walk into my room to get ready for my days job. I slip out of my sweats and one of Dustin's T-shirt into a white button up with a gray pencil skirt. I re-curl my hair and apply light makeup before slipping on my gray 3-inch pumps. When I was sure that I was ready, my phone began to buzz on the coffee table. I walk over towards it to see the name that I didn't want to see flash across the screen.

It's been two days since I talked to Eli. I knew I was due to talk to him soon, but he had hurt me. I saw a side of him that I didn't want to see and it scared me. He was cruel to me. I didn't know why, but I had to find out.

I answer the phone, knowing that I was done ignoring him. He sigh in relief and, by the tone of his voice, I know he's happy to talk to me.

"Clare, thank God you finally answered. Listen, I am so sorry about what I said the other night. Please let me make it up to you. Coffee at The Dot?"

"Actually," I say, grabbing my briefcase, "I'm about to head out to work. I get off around six-ish. Let's say we meet there around six-twenty?"

"Sure," he says eagerly, "See you then."

I hang up the phone and stuff my phone into my purse. I walk towards the door, twisting the doorknob. I head out of the house and make my way to my car. I get into the car and drive off to to a long day I have in ahead of me.

...

I walked into The Dot, arriving at exactly six-twenty. Eli was already sitting at the table, looking over the menu. I gulp nervously, approaching the table he was sitting at. He peers from over the menu and smirks at me, placing the menu on the table. He stands up, pulls back the chair, and gestures for me to sit down. I take a seat, smiling warmly at him.

"Hello, gorgeous," he says, taking my hand into his, grazing his soft lips over my hand.

"H-Hi Eli," I squeak, slipping my hand out of his grasp.

"Clare, about the other night-"

"You already apologized, Eli. I-I guess what I wore was a little provocative-"

"You looked lovely as ever, Clare. I admit it was _provocative_, but I could have handled that way better than I did. I guess it just brings back memories of Julia," he confesses in a sad tone.

Before I could ask what he meant, a waiter was sent over towards our table. Without looking at the menu, I order a basket of small fries and a small strawberry milkshake. Eli orders a burger with fries and a medium Coke. When the waiter jots down our order, he walks away, leaving us alone, again.

"So, you said it brings back memories of Julia. W-What kind of memories, if you don't mind me asking?"

Eli sighed and for the first time in a while, he looks sad. He clasps his hands together, fiddling with his fingers. He closes his eyes for a second, almost as if he's trying replay back what happened with Julia.

"It was a few months before Julia was killed. We were going off to a party. When I went to pick her up, she was wearing the most provocative clothes I've ever seen! Her skirt was so short that if she bent over, you could see all of her _business_! Her shirt was skin tight; it made her boobs spill out. We argued about if for minutes and she stormed of, going to the party without me. Hours later, I received pictures of Julia. She was drunk in most of them, kissing and toppling over most of the guys there."

Eli opened his eyes, looking at me with red eyes. I sat there, speechless. I didn't know what to say. How could I say something after the information he just poured on me?

"I was so heartbroken," Eli continued, "The next day I confronted her, she yelled at me. She told me that it was my fault; she screamed that I made her do it. Seeing you dressed like that brought back memories and I didn't mean any of those words I said to you. I- I guess Julia still gets to me."

I sat there in silence. The silence was uncomfortable, almost unbearable. The waiter came to our table to bring us our food. I began to nibble on my fries, grateful that our food had finally came. I glanced over at Eli to see him slowly chewing on his burger. He caught my glance and half-smirked at me.

"You feel sorry for me, don't," he says after he takes a sip of his drink.

"Well, with the story you just told, how could I not?"

"I'll be fine, Blue Eyes, trust me. Now, how about we go on another date? This time I won't explode."

I cracked an awkward smile, nodding my head. We finished our meal and after splitting the bill, we went our separate ways. As I park my car in my driveway and make my way to my porch, I grab my keys from my purse. I unlock the front door to see Jess sitting on the couch, staring at me. I sigh heavily, sitting my briefcase on the floor.

"Don't you have a home, or a boyfriend's house, you should be at?" I ask, kicking off my pumps.

"You don't want me here?" Jess pouts.

"I don't feel like company tonight, Jess."

"Lucky for me, I'm not company."

"Jess-"

"Is this how you repay your _best friend_?" Jess asks, feigning hurt as she gets off the couch, "The person who help you, not once, but _twice_ find that special someone. The person who-"

"Helped me overcome my shyness, blah, blah," I finish for her. Whenever I tried to kick Jess out of my house or whenever I didn't feel like being bothered, she would always say the same rehearsed lines. "Jess, can you please not do this tonight. I'm tired and-"

"You want to kick out your dear, old best friend?" she asks, placing her hands over her heart.

"Ugh, Jessica, listen-"

"No, you listen, Clare," Jess says, "I've been there for you since college. All I ask is for you to do the same. I'm sorry that I'm going through such a tough time at home and I don't want to bombard my boyfriend with all my troubles because I don't want him to see my weak side."

Jess flops back on the couch, burying her face into her hands and crying. I roll my eyes, not wanting to deal with this tonight. Jess did this all the time. She would always throw up her sad, pathetic excuse to make me feel bad for her. I used to fall for it, but now, I was getting pretty tired of it.

Instead of comforting Jess, I left her to wallow in her fake tears and I went into my room. I stripped out of my clothes and slipped into my night clothes. I climbed into bed, wrapping the blankets over my body and curled on my side. I looked over at the picture of Dustin and I. It was a picture that was taken by Jenna. We were all at the park, having a good time. My eyes slowly closed, taking me to a peaceful sleep and a memorable dream.

_Dustin had decided that he wanted to have a picnic at the park with our friends. I invited Jenna, Connor, Alli, Dallas, and Jess. Dustin had invited his friends that he has known since high school: Jack, Marcie, and Trevor. He didn't have that many friends. He said that he liked to keep his circle small, because he couldn't trust anyone._

_Dustin and the guys went out while us girls were relaxing. We were all talking, having a good time. The guys came back and that's when the real fun began. They sat a bucket down on the grass and before either of us girls could question what was happening, we were drenched. _

_They had thrown water balloons at us! We all squealed in our high, shrilly squeals. We grabbed balloons from the bucket, throwing water at the guys. We each chased each other around as the sun began to set. _

_As the sun began to hide, we all parted. Dustin grabbed my hand and we walked towards our car. He smiled at me, kissing me on the lips. "I love you," he said to me, staring at me with those hazel eyes that always made me melt._

_"I love you more," I said, blushing madly. _

_We climbed into the car and drove off to our home. As soon as we in the house, we stripped out of clothes and hopped into the shower together. We made love in the shower before going into the bedroom to go for a couple more rounds. We fell asleep afterwards, with me lying on top of him. My head was on his chest and my knees were on both sides of his hips. His arms were wrapped around my waist as the sheets covered everything, but my back. _

I woke up to my phone ringing. Sighing, I rolled over to look on the caller I.D. It was only ten a.m. and Adam was calling.

I had no idea why.

I answer my phone, hearing Adam's chirpy voice blare through the other end.

"Clare, what are you doing today?" he asks me.

"Um, well, I have no idea. I have the day off so I-"

"My brother and his wife are visiting. We're throwing a party to welcome them back. Would you mind coming?"

"Sure," I smile, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "I'll come."

* * *

**A:N/ I'll pick up next Monday starting with Clare meeting Drew and Bianca. Also, there where be more heated feuds between Jess and Clare. Also, there will be some more sparks between Eli and Clare. **

**Don't forget to read and review! :)**


End file.
